Orko's secret
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Orko is Adam's young Trollan friend. He likes doing many things. Magic to entertain his friends. But when an lady who use to babysit him comes to visit after hearing from his uncle that he was Eternia. Orko clams up and becomes very nervous. Adam suspects something is up. He feels Orko is keeping a secret can he get him to tell? Rated M because of some parts.


Orko was a young Trollan teen he loved to do many things. He was very good at things for his age for Trollan standards. He was good friends with Adam, Man of arms and Teela. He liked doing magic for them. Man of arms thought he wasn't very good at it.

Today Orko had some unexpected company. A lady Trollan appeared she was a bit like Dre elle accept older. "Hello Orko," she said.

"Hi, Vat" Orko said.

"Who is this?" Adam asked.

"This Vat she use to babysit me," Orko said.

"I just came to see my favorite teen." Vat said.

"It's nice to see you," Orko said looking away.

Adam saw Orko looked a little uncomfortable. He wasn't keen on looking this Trollan lady in the eye.

"Well maybe we can hang out and play games like we use too," Vat said.

"No thanks, I just remembered I have to clean my room bye!" Orko said running off.

Adam thought that was weird last time he checked Orko's room was clean. He decided to talk to him. He found Orko in his room he noticed Orko looked upset and uneasy. "Orko?" Adam said.

Orko jumped and saw Adam. "Oh Adam it's just you," Orko said.

"Orko is something wrong?' Adam asked.

"Nothing is wrong," Orko said.

"Orko I'm your friend you can tell me anything." Adam said.

"Really?" Orko said.

"Really," Adam said.

"Promise you won't get mad or hate me," Orko said.

"I promise," Adam said.

"Promise not to tell anyone else either?" Orko asked.

"It depends on what it is," Adam said.

"Okay," Orko said. "Vat baby sat me when my parents were out and Uncle Montork was unavailable. She was nice when I met her I thought she was friend. Then one day she started doing these things too me," he said.

"What things?" Adam asked.

"She made me take of my clothes and she touched me in a way I shouldn't be touched. She would give me toys, books and treats and told me not to tell anybody. She did it whenever she came to baby sit, I felt odd, sick, frighted and violated. I was afraid what she might do I told. Now that she's here she'll do it, I thought now that was here on Eternia I could get away from those memories and I have nightmares of those things happening." Orko said.

Adam was shocked he saw Orko was starting cry.

He hugged Orko. "Orko, that is not okay, no baby sitter should touch a child like that." Adam said. "Come on let's get you a drink of water it might help you calm down," he said.

He gave Orko the glass of water which Orko sipped.

They went to Man of arms lab Cringer was in there laying down. Teela saw Orko's eyes they were red and watery. "Orko have been crying?" Teela asked.

Man of arms looked and saw Teela was right Orko did look like he had been crying. "Orko what's wrong?" he asked.

"Go on Orko their your friends too you can tell them," Adam said. "Just like you told me," he said.

"I'm afraid too," Orko said.

"Why are you afraid?" Cringer asked.

"They won't be mad." Adam said.

"Yes we will listen, I promise we will try not to get mad," Man of arms said.

Orko took a deep breath and sighed. "It's like this," Orko said and told them.

Man of arms, Teela and Cringer were in shock. Just talking about made Orko so upset he started crying all over again.

"Orko you should of told somebody when she first did that," Teela said.

"I was afraid! I didn't know what she would do or what my family and friends would say!" Orko said.

"Orko, no one has a right to touch you're private parts. You're Uncle must know if it as you told us this morning he's coming around lunch time," Man of arm said.

"But what if he gets mad at me saying it was my fault!" Orko said.

"He won't Orko, he's your Uncle and he cares about you," Cringer said.

"Yes you're uncle wants to keep you safe." Adam said.

Orko's uncle Montork came and now he was talking to the king and queen. Orko came in with the others.

The three noticed Orko had been crying. "Orko what's wrong?" Montork said.

"Gone on tell them," Adam said.

Orko told them. They were shocked. Montork hugged Orko. "He thought you would be mad at him and say it was his fault." Adam said.

"No you did nothing wrong Orko, Vat did, I wish you told me and your parents sooner, people who do that to people who are much younger than them are sick. She had no right to do that to you," Montork said.

Vat was seen by the king and queen. "You are not welcome on Eternia and if you go any where near Orko you will be imprisoned." Randor said.

Montork took Vat to Trolla. "I will tell what happened to the crimson council they will make sure she doesn't go near another Trollan child again." Montork said.

Orko looked at Adam after they left. "Adam thanks for helping, I feel better after talking about it." Orko said.

"I'm glad and remember if anyone touches you in a way you shouldn't be touched tell someone you can trust." Adam said.

"I will," Orko said.


End file.
